


Whomst

by philosophical_sorrows_official



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophical_sorrows_official/pseuds/philosophical_sorrows_official
Summary: Reader has to explain what a meme is to a clueless Steve.





	

Steve was scrolling through the Facebook account you've recently set up for him, his eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.   
"What's eating at you, Steve?" You grinned, everything confused him, but you always liked helping him out.  
"Why do you share these mee-mees? What do they represent?"  
You started giggling, which turned into full out snort producing laughter.  
Steve sat on the couch, waiting for an answer, with a confused smile on his face, which made you laugh even harder.  
"Steve.." You panted, after laughing for a straight two minutes. "It's pronounced a meme, and it's just something our generation finds funny."   
"Why are they showing a person's brain and making the word 'who' into a word that... Isn't a word?"  
You stared at him, then started laughing again.  
"I don't get it." He mumbled.  
"Well, it's supposed to be an opposite kind of thing, the person in the picture gets smarter as he does something stupid." You paused. "Now that I explain it, it doesn't sound as funny anymore."   
"Oh, uh okay."  
"Yeah Steve, it's going to be hard for you to understand memes."  
"That's okay, maybe you can explain them to me."  
You sat next to him and glanced at his phone, which was open to your profile.  
"Are you stalking me, Captain?" You smiled.  
He cheeks turned a slight pink.  
"Uh, no. I wasn't. You're profile just intrigued me."  
"Yeah okay Steve." You pecked him on the cheek.

Two Days Later

You were having lunch when you heard manly giggling come from the living room.  
You brought the rest of your sandwich and walked to where you heard the laughing come from.  
You saw Steve and Bucky looking at Steve's phone, laughing as they scrolled down.  
"What are you two laughing at?"  
"Come look at these memes!" Bucky said mid-laugh.  
You walked behind the couch and looked at Steve's phone over their shoulders.  
It was the goddamn Grumpy Cat.  
"I liked that meme back in high school." You started laughing, not because of the meme, but because they were dying over it.  
"Normies." You grumbled. You needed to educate them. It was a shame that the super soldiers were laughing over the Grumpy Cat.  
"What did you say?"  
"You wouldn't get that either." Frigging Normies...


End file.
